


Moult

by xy700145



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xy700145/pseuds/xy700145
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>拖了好久的生日賀文，祝ＫＤ和純純生日快樂！</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moult

阿茲拉斐爾在櫃檯裡站著，難得地陷入了焦躁的情緒，表情總是和善的臉上出現些許不豫，而且還不是因為有人要買走他的收藏。這不能怪他，換毛期（註一）總是令人不太舒服，而他已經很久很久沒有換過毛。

 

「這種天氣還要繼續下去嗎？」阿茲拉斐爾喃喃自語，目光飄向天空中那顆發光發熱的太陽凝視許久，又移回自己不由自主地露出來的翅膀上（註二），自己做出結論，「看來是的。」

 

換毛時期的羽翼總是時不時地冒出，難以控制在體內收好，阿茲拉斐爾只好將其隱形後任其顯露在外，並偶爾飄下根羽毛，他周圍的地板堆積不少羽毛。他望向店內，汗流浹背不停拉扯衣服的顧客是他現在唯一的安慰，他無比希望他們早點耐不住熱離去。

 

不多時，眼熟的老賓利停在門口，露出黑色翅膀的克羅里推門而入。

 

「嗨，天使，好熱呢。」克羅里打了個響指，店內突然冒出台冷氣呼呼運轉著，其他客人完全沒覺出異狀。

「惡魔，」阿茲拉斐爾動動翅膀，羽毛又飄落幾根，「日行一善，嗯？」

「當然不，我在增加他們的購書意願。」克羅里笑得邪惡。

「噢，不。」阿茲拉斐爾隱蔽地揮了下手，冷氣再度消失，希望失主不會在這短短時間內就發覺。（註三）

「果然如此，你也在掉毛。」克羅里眼神向下瞥了眼地上因為他進來後參雜進黑色的遍地羽毛。

「彼此彼此。」阿茲拉斐爾無奈地看著滿地的落羽和剛長出的夏羽，「說真的，不是下頭（註四）搞出來的？」

「或許，」克羅里支著下巴沉思，「但我不覺得這種事下頭能獨立搞定的，上頭（註五）呢？」

「我不確定，同事們最近都很毛躁。」跟他一樣，上頭的大夥們皆處在換毛期的焦慮狀態中，近日脾氣見長。

「好啦好啦，別守著你的書店了，出去晃晃。」克羅里對阿茲拉斐爾招手，「喝下午茶還是餵鴨子都好。」

與此同時，最後一名客人終於受不了走出了店門，阿茲拉斐爾看著完好無損的收藏露出勝利的微笑。

「就來，老蛇。」心情稍微轉好的阿茲拉斐爾轉身關店，未曾留意到克羅里偷偷拿走了他的一根落羽。

 

＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊

 

夜晚。

克羅里回到充滿植物的家，望著那根羽毛微笑。每次的換毛期，他都會找機會拿走阿茲拉斐爾的一根羽毛。克羅里打開一個盒子，裡面放著無數根的白羽毛，那是他千年來的收藏，如今又添一根。

然而，他不知道遠方的阿茲拉斐爾這晚也打開了一個盒子，放入一根羽毛。不同的是，裡面裝滿了黑羽毛。

ＥＮＤ

 

註一：天使與惡魔只有在天氣劇變之前才會換毛，每次歷時一年。

註二：令阿茲拉斐爾絕望的是，他新長出的毛是夏羽，意即，天氣還會更熱。

註三：克羅里從某個倒楣的傢伙店裡摸來了冷氣。

註四：地獄。

註五：天堂。


End file.
